


Vampire

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [8]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8:  Vampire (late again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, late again. I lost my writing groove but it's somewhat back.

Mila’s sire was dead.  The pain of losing the man who had turned her, who had stayed with her for centuries, was too great to bear.  When she found his body, her only thought was revenge.  Kill the humans who had killed her sire and maybe then the pain would ease.  If not, she could always starve herself or walk out into the sun.

It took a little over a year to find the hunter who had killed her sire and when she had, no one was safe.  She slaughtered the entire town, leaving the hunter for last.  He died easily, completely shut down at having watched everyone he knew and loved be slaughtered.

The man died shortly before sunrise and the pain inside her hadn’t ceased.  Well, this was it, then.  She would let the sun take her.  Stepping out into the morning, Mila smiled as the sun touched her skin, burning her slowly.  Despite the pain, she was glad that she could see the sunrise for the first time in centuries.


End file.
